Everyone has a past
by teenwolfaddict1000
Summary: PRE SERIES FIC – Kayla had a semi normal life before moving to Beacon Hills and meeting Stiles... well, I did say 'semi' – what happened to her family? How did things pan out with Aiden? What was her past really like? Find out here – snippet story, please R&R :) linked to my story 'I'm no werewolf' - Will still contain Stiles/OC


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me – This is just going to be a bunch of one shots about Kayla and her family before 'I'm no werewolf' – so those that want a bit more insight on her life before that story should enjoy this... it will include Kayla's 'dad' and her brother, their murders, Aiden and some even more juicy stuff – hope you enjoy x :)**

**Also, I will keep updating 'I'm no werewolf' regularly – for example, tomorrow, this is just a side story :)**

"Uh... here" Kayla mumbled around a mouthful of toast piled high with chocolate sauce, marmalade and banana pieces – weird combination? Sure, but weird was her middle name... okay, not really, it was 'Jay Ursula Tate', damn her parents but you got the picture right?, "I was right here – just a few feet above us all tucked up in bed" She explained, watching as her dad just raised his eyebrows disbelieving, "Where I should be"

"Uh huh" He muttered, not falling for her lies, "Kayla, sweetheart, I can hear your heartbeat and although you're getting better at controlling it you haven't mastered that art yet"

"Damn" She muttered under her breath, chewing noisily before swallowing the heap of food in her mouth, "Okay, fine, but if it's any consolation it was a total emergency – like full blown flashing lights emergency"

Her dad just chuckled lightly, putting the newspaper down and taking another sip of coffee, "Oh, really? Did this 'emergency' happen to involve a horror movie marathon accompanied by copious amounts of junk food?"

"You're good" Kayla told him, leaning back against the counter top, pointing a finger in his general direction, "Not great, but good – first of all it was a crime movie marathon because studying the worst serial killers in American history? Count me in, and second it's not classed as 'junk food' if it contains fruit and, newsflash, 'fruit salad candy' must otherwise that name is _incredibly_ misleading" She pointed out with a smirk, unable to keep a straight face at the irony.

"Just don't blame me when you fall asleep during school then" Her dad smiled, "And don't let your mom know, you know how she gets"

"Yes, yes I do" Kayla agreed, throwing her head back as she chewed on the toast, "s'e thin's i'mma 'ex up 'll my m'le friends" She said through a mouthful of toast, sending her dad a playful look, "Whi' Imma not"

"Sorry kiddo, even my werewolf hearing couldn't pick up on what you said" He smiled, folding up his paper, "Mind repeating?"

"I said-" She started to say before closing her mouth and promptly swallowing, "- I said she thinks I'm going to sex up all my male friends" She stated, rolling her eyes, "Which I'm _so_ not going to do" She claimed before plastering a pretend thoughtful look on her face, "Unless things get really boring in school because then I'd be totally up for it" She joked.

"Ha-ha" Her dad dead-panned, sending her a smirk – thank god they had almost the same sense of humour, "So, father responsibilities aside, how was last night? Did you have fun?" He asked, looking at her curiously as he adjusted the blue tie he was wearing, his dark brown hair immaculate as always as he sat at the large wooden table.

"Yeah" Kayla nodded, placing her dishes in the sink and grabbing the coffee pot, pouring herself a large cup and spooning six sugars into it, "Harry made it to the shooting position on the team so he was pretty chuffed about it – hence the midnight phone call to go around and celebrate" She shrugged, blowing on her coffee to try and cool it down, "Plus James broke up with that cheating cheerleader girlfriend of his so there was that" Kayla smiled brightly, about to take a sip of coffee when Dylan, her older brother, skateboarded into the kitchen, grabbing her coffee cup before she could put it to her mouth and skidded to a stop next to the table, giving her a playful smirk.

"Thanks for the coffee sis" He grinned, giving her a thumbs up as he took a massive gulp.

"Hey" Kayla protested, her hands in the air, "Get your own you lazy ass" But then he suddenly started coughing loudly, his face screwing up as he dumped the coffee on the table and stuck his tongue out, fanning his open mouth with his hand.

"Ah ah ah that's hot, hot, hot, hot, hot" He repeated over and over again and Kayla just chuckled, walking over to him and flicking his forehead, "Serves you right Dyl"

"Plus ew" He said, "How much sugar do you need anyway? It's coffee not an exorcism"

"Salt you idiot" Kayla jabbed, "Exorcisms require salt, not sugar – maybe you need some coffee in your system, reboot you, get those clogs working"

"Oh you think?" He smirked, suddenly grabbing her forward and wrapping her in a headlock, "Why so much snark this early in the morning little sis?"

"I will kick your ass" She warned, trying not to chuckle, "I will kick your ass _big_ time" 

"Bring it" He told her, "C'mon, let's see if your skinny ass can win"

"Kids" She heard her dad mutter, shaking his head and Kayla just thought 'Gladly - challenge accepted' before raising her foot and kicking him in the back of the knee, causing him to falter and let go of her and Kayla just laughed, dodging his hands as she picked up her coffee, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Cheers Dyl" She told him cheerfully, raising her mug, "And the winner of the match is... wait for it... wait for it... wait for it..." She trailed off as Dylan just rolled his eyes, cocking an eyebrow at her, "The human – booyah, in your face"

"We will continue this after school" Dylan smiled just as their mom walked through, dressed up in a fancy black office skirt, high heels, her bobbed hair tied back in a pin.

"Continue what?" She asked curiously, clipping in her earrings, "And no fighting in the kitchen – that's what the garden is for"

"Don't worry mom, Kayla couldn't beat me anyway" Dylan smirked and Kayla just threw him a playful glare, "With all her gymnastics I think she is more... cheerleader material than boxer" He sent her a grin, showing that he was just teasing and Kayla just screwed her face up, holding up her hand.

"HA – no way in hell... why would I want to dress up in nothing otherwise known as an outfit and wave pom poms around the place while shouting out the alphabet? Please Dyl... that's your area of expertise"

"Yeah..." He trailed off, "I dunno... there's just something about cheerleaders man..." He got this dreamy look on his face and Kayla just smacked his arm, rolling her eyes.

"Such a guy" She muttered, "But if it's any consolation most cheerleaders at our school are stuck up blondes with a bitter attitude and far too much fake tan" She commented, "Plus Kirsty, the head cheerleader, is hiding a pregnancy and Nancy contracted herpes from Daniel – the chainsmoker from your econ class" And Dylan just sent her a gaping look, his eye bugging.

"Wha- ho-how do you know that?"

"The girls bathroom is a cheerleader infested place – makes me want to invent some kind of cheerleader bug spray, I'm telling you, they're like flies – annoying pests" Kayla rambled, "Does that put you off them now?"

"I would sure hope so" Her mom interrupted, giving Dylan a stern look, "He knows the rules about sleeping around and-"

"Yes, yes I do" Dylan nodded his head before glancing down at his watch, "Ah... look at the time, gotta run... catch y'all later" He saluted them, placing a foot on the skateboard, "And I'll pick up that toffee chocolate popcorn for our movie night tonight"

"Make it a big bag" Kayla called out to him, "A really big bag Dylan... SUPER BIG OKAY?" She hollered to his retreating figure skating down the path before disappearing from sight.

"He better make it a big bag" She muttered, shaking her head as her dad just looked at her amused, "Kayla, you better not miss the bus again – I'm late for work and don't have time to drive you in" Her mom warned, staring at her through her eyelashes.

"I'm not going to miss the bus" Kayla told her rather confidently, "There's plenty of time – don't get so het up over it" She waved her hand in front of her casually, "There's still enough time for at least four more cups of coffee"

"Really?" Her dad smiled, "How sure of that fact are you?"

"Very" Kayla replied, "Very, very, _very_ sure"

"Then what is that yellow object coming racing down the road?" Her dad asked, looking ready to burst out laughing as he jutted his head towards the window and Kayla just followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she saw the familiar school bus getting ready to park out front.

"Aw crap" Kayla cursed, almost dropping her mug as she haphazardly placed it on the table, grabbing her school bag and gym bag and throwing them over her shoulder, "Crap, crap, crap, goodbye parents" She rushed out, almost tripping up over her feet as she scrambled from the room in a frenzy, not realising this was the last time she would ever really be apart of a 'proper family'.

**A/N) Kayla actually had a normal life before? Ha – yeah... this will be like a snippets story if people like it – a lot of it will be either featuring her old friends/dad and brother/Aiden/flashbacks so if you like it be sure and review to let me know if people are interested in a preseries and if you all are I shall see you shortly then – ha xx :)**


End file.
